My Love for you
by Destiny01
Summary: Kizumu was gaaras' first and only friend, but she had to leave. 12 years later passed by and they meet again through strange circumstances, now that gaara grew cold will he ever accept her? Gaara X OC LEMON and rape in the future
1. introduction

My Love Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters though I do own kizumu

A 5 year old gaara was walking down an empty playground as once again nobody wanted to play with him for everyone knew that he has a demon inside of him and they only saw it as a burden to the village, though gaara never understood about his power.

"Am I really that scary?" Gaara asked himself as he walked through an empty playground and felt the wind on his face as he looked at the empty playground with sad eyes, then he heard someone crying so he decided to go see and saw a long black-haired girl on her knees and sobbing onto her hands so gaara went over to see what was wrong with her. He got down on his knees so he could be down on eyelevel with her, "is something wrong?" gaara asked the girl and she looked up with tearful eyes. He looked at her with amazement, she had the most beautiful blue etes he had ever seen.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked as she looked at gaaras' light blue eyes.

"M-my name is….," gaara was too scared to tell her his name, he knew that if he did she would probably run away like everyone else did ", G-gaara. What's wrong?" To his amazement she did not run instead she pointed up on the tree and he looked up to see a rag doll up on the tree.

"M-my doll is stuck. Some mean boys took it and had thrown it up there, but I'm too scared to climb up." The girl said to gaara. Gaara looked up and thought that he could get it using the sand so he concentrated on getting the doll down and sure enough the sand started forming into a hand. Kizumu looked shocked and surprised at what she saw but looked happy as she saw her doll being brought down to safety.

"THANK YOU!!!!! Thank you so much," the girl said as she grabbed her doll and hugged it ", hey! Do you want to play with me?" Gaara looked surprised. For once somebody didn't run away instead they wanted to play. "S-sure!!!!!" Gaara said happily.

"Oh! My name is kizumu" the girl said as she sat her doll down on a log and explained to gaara how to play hide-and-seek, and spend a few hours playing.

Sorry it was so short, I was extremely busy, but I'll add another later.


	2. best friends

_** Best Friends**_

After a long time of playing they decided to sit down and enjoy the sunset. Kizumu was sitting on the left and gaara on the right of kizumus' doll. Gaara felt very happy, the most he has been ever been.

"Who's your friend?" A voice rang from behind them. Both kizumu and gaara jumped from surprisement and turned around to see a 13 year old itachi. Kizumu jumped on her feet and ran to give itachi a hug. "Itachi-nii-san!!!!! You're back!!!!!! How was your mission?" Kizumu asked as she looked up to look at her older brother. Itachi looked at kizumu then at gaara, who looked intimidated by the gruff looking boy. "My mission was a success, you know me nobody can hurt your older brother," itachi said as he smiled ", but I didn't catch your name" he looked at gaara. "M-M-My n-n-n-name i-i-i-i-is-is…." Gaara stuttered. "Gaara," kizumu finished for him as she looked at gaara suspiciously.", He saved yuki using a cool jutsu like you do with fire but using sand" kizumu said happily as she ran and grabbed her doll and hold it out for itachi to look at.

"WHAT MEAN BOYS!?! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!!!!," A 7 yr. old sasuke head popped out from itachis' side. Sasuke came out from his hiding place and looked around to see the empty playground except for them. ", HAH!!!!! I BET THEY RAN OFF!!!!!!! THEY KNEW I WAS COMING!!!!!!!" sasuke puffed out his chest to look more threatingly.

"Actually they ran off because off gaara, I heard them call out gaaras' name before they left,' Kizumu said as she looked at gaara again with a suspicious look.Both sasuke and itachi looked at gaara ,who averted his gaze to look at the ground, with either amazement or shock. "Why is that?" sasuke said as he let out a large exhale to let out the air in his chest. "Uuummmm…….. My dad is kazekage" Gaara said quickly as he played with the sand with his feet.

"Oh, ok"sasuke said. Itachi told kizumu and sasuke they had to go home for dinner and the both were running to catch up to itachi. Gaara was left alone and he looked at the ground sadly then heard footsteps running toward him and looked up to see kizumu there.

"Hey gaara! Want to play tomorrow too?" kizumu asked. "Really? OK!!!!" gaara said happily and both left home awaiting another day to play.

Sorry it was short but I'll put another one up soon!!!!


	3. first time

**First time**

After 6 weeks of playing gaara and kizumu got to be more friendly and they even got in trouble a few times. Gaaras' father didn't know why gaara has been even more happy but he knew he was not going to like it though he knew what would be the result.

_Someone is going to get hurt just like those kids_….. he thought to himself.

"hey gaara! Do you have chocolate here? I see that the candy store has everything but chocolate!" kizumu asked gaara as they both sat down on the base of the tree where they first met. Gaara looked at kizumu confused. "Chocolate? What's that?" gaara asked as he turned to look at kizumu. Kizumu sat up and looked at gaara as though he was stupid. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?" kizumu yelled startled by what gaara just said.

"Ummmm….no…. I don't know what chocolate is. Why? What is it?" Gaara asked as he turned to look at kizumu. "It's brown, warm and tasty!!!!!!!! I have some home!!!! Nii-san brought some for me! Wait here! I'll bring some!" kizumu said as she got up and ran off.

Hours later…. Well, minutes but to gaara felt like it was hours, kizumu came back with a small bag with some sort of candy with a foil wrapping. Kizumu ran up to gaara and took one of them out and handed them to gaara. He just looked at it confused by what he was supposed to do with it.

Kizumu just sighed and took one out and unwrapped it and placed a brown shiny ball into her mouth. Gaara still looked at his then he unwrapped the foil covering and looked at the brown shiny ball then place it in his mouth. The richness of the flavor filled his mouth and senses, he loved it. Kizumu giggled at his reaction, he looked like a puppy that received a new toy. By the end of the day they finished all of the bag wrappings everywhere and the remainder of the chocolate smeared around their mouths.

"This chocolate is good!!!! Is there other beside brown?" Gaara asked as he licked his lips where the remainder of the chocolate was. Kizumu also licked her lips. "Yeah, there white, it's very sweet. There's a dark brown but that one's bitter, yuck!" kizumu said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"really?!? Can I----" gaara was interrupted by a deep voice that called out his name. Both kizumu and gaara turned around though gaara looked terrified. There was a big tall man kizumu never saw before.

"GAARA!!!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!?" The man yelled outraged by what he was seeing. Gaara was walking toward his father explaining that they are friends and just playing but his father wouldn't listen. Kizumu never saw any man angry at their own child. She never even saw her own dad yell at her or her brothers. She didn't understand what was so bad.

"I-IT'S TRUE!!!!! WE WERE JUST PLAYING WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD!!!!! GAARA IS MY FRIEND!!!!!!" Kizumu yelled at the man who kept yelling at gaara.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!! HE IS A MONSTER YOU SHOULDN'T BE WITH HIM!!!! HE'S DANGEROUS!!!!!!," the man yelled back at kizumu who had tears running down her cheek " Gaara go back home. I will talk to you there" his father said to gaara threatingly. Gaara looked at kizumu who still was crying then at his dad and walked toward his dad. He looked at the ground the whole time, when he was next to his dad he looked up at him sadly only to see his dad scolding him then gaara walked away.

The kazekage yelled at kizumu for being with gaara this whole time when he was so dangerous. Kizumu kept explaining that nothing happened but her efforts were in vain. Kizumu just cried then itachi appeared out of nowhere.

" I would appreciate if you would not yell at imouto (lil sis). I don't like to see imouto sad. And I don't see anything bad by letting them play but if you prefer they don't they won't. Now if you'll excuse me." Itachi said calmly and walk to kizumu pick her up as she sobbed into his shoulder and left.


	4. Their sad end

**THEIR SAD END**

A few days past and kizumu and gaara didn't see each other. One day kizumu went to the playground and sat on the base of the same tree where they would always play, hoping that gaara would show up, she looked at the tree as a soft breeze made the leaves rustle and she shuddered. She didn't like heights, too scary. She remembered that one day she promised gaara that she will conquer her fears. She saw it had an extremely round trunk that narrowed at the top. There were grooves at the bottom but smoothed out as it got higher. kizumu started to climb it, sticking her little feet in to the grooves. As she neared the top, she grabbed onto the smooth trunk and tried to step up. She lost her footing and slipped. Her hands grasped onto the trunk but it was so smooth and slippery that she let go and fell. Next thing she knew she didn't feel pain?... kizumu opened her eyes after she removed her hands and saw that she was ontop of soft sand.

"GAARA!!!!!" Kizumu yelled happily when the sand was lowered to the ground next to gaara who looked bewildered. Kizumu jumped of the pillow made out of sand and ran and hugged gaara tightly. Gaara blushed a bit but shook it off as he grabbed kizumu on the arms so they were an arms' length of each other and looking at each other.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!!!!" Gaara yelled at kizumu. She just looked at the ground sad. Gaara didn't like to see her sad, so he apologized. Kizumu got happy again and they began to play hide-and-seek. Kizumu hid behind a berry bush and saw that gaara walked past him and she giigled.

"BOO!!!!" Gaara yelled as he poked his head through the bush and laughed as kizumu fell on her butt scared out of her mind. She just looked at him mad and turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she fumed. Gaara saw that she was mad as he walked over to see what was wrong. "A-are you ok? Are you crying?," gaara asked as he looked at kizumu and saw she had a bit of tears on her eyes. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!!!!" Gaara apologized. Kizumu accepted it and she wiped her tears away with her arms.

"OH!!!! Gaara! I have a present for you!" kizumu declared happily once she was back to her usual self. Gaara looked surprised at kizumu but smiled. He extended his arms and opened his hands ready to receive it, hoping it was more chocolate.

"Nope! It's not that type of present! Close your eyes!" Kizumu giggled as she saw his bewildered expression but closed his eyes either way. Then he felt something warm and soft on his cheek, he opened his eyes to see what it was. He blushed violet red when he saw that it was kizumu kissing him. "What was that for?" gaara asked as he looked down on the groung with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Ummmm…. I always see grown-ups doing it when they like each other. So I did it 'cause I like you" kizumu said as she blushed and played with her hands. "You do like me?," gaara asked kizumu and he saw that she nodded " I like you too!!!! " gaara said as she walked over to kizumu and also gave her a kiss on the cheek as both of them blushed. Kizumu told gaara to go to her house and play with her and her toys and her nii-san (sasuke). So he did. They played a lot of things including cops and robbers, tag, more hide-and-seek and to sasukes' annoyance tea play set.

Sasuke got tired and left to play with itachi. Kizumu and gaara played more until kizumus' father came in and saw gaara. " Y-YOU! GET OUT!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!! LEAVE YOU MONSTER" He yelled at gaara. Kizumu stood up as she grabbed her dads' arms as he grabbed gaara by his shirt collar. "PAPA!!! STOP!!! HE'S MY FRIEND!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!" Kizumu yelled as she was pushed out of the way and her dad threw gaara out of the house and he fell on the ground hard.


	5. Unexpected turn

**Unexpected turn**

9 yrs. Later kizumu grew up to be one of the most popular kunoichi in kanoha not only because of her looks but also for her skills. Kizumu already was being sent on missions that were originally for jonin. As for her twin brother sasuke, as always, he was without a doubt being brought down by naruto.

"WOW!!! That's  kizumu?!?"

"Wow!!!!! She's being sent on S missions?!?"

" She's really beautiful!!!!!"

Kizumu was walking through a bunch of guys who of course could hear every single word though she ignored them. She walked through a corrider and walked to hokages' room anly to see her nii-san and his group there along with there brainless teacher.

"Ah! Kizumu!Nice to see you! Just in time!!!" Hakage said as he took out the pipe from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke. Kizumu went by his side and bowed down respectfully. " It must be nice to see your brother for once! Sorry that you never got to see your sister sasuke! She was on high demand!" Hokage turned form kizumu to sasuke as he placed the pipe back into his mouth. Sasuke nodded.

"What is this about?" kakashi asked hokage. Hokage smiled at all of them. "You all are going to be sent on a mission! I need you to escort a man to his village so he can build an important bridge. And because I hear that kizumu is free so I decided for you to take her, too. She's in your care, kakashi." Hokage said calmly as he again took ot the pipe and let out another puff of smoke.

"Ummm. No offense but I think My team is enough to handle it. It's not that hard to escort a man to a village" Kakashi asked politely.

"Hmmm…. Mabey not but the client asked for her, so she's going end of discussion. Your client should be here soon." Hokage said as he placed the pipe back into his mouth.

Sorry it was short I'll place another one soon!


	6. last goodbye

Last goodbye

Team Kakashi and kizumu escorted tazuna to the land of the waves. But they were introduced to a formidable foe, in which tazuna failed to tell them and because of that kizumu got the worst of it.

As soon as they back to kanoha they took kizumu to the hospital.

"How can this have happen?" hokage asked kakashi for he was the one to blame. Kakashi explained that Zabuza had attacked her and she in return attack him they fought of while naruto and sasuke thought of a clever scheme to distract zabuza. When kakashi was finally free, he saved kizumu just in time. Hokage sighed, "This means we won't have a proctor, _sigh…_ Get anko to be the proctor for this exam." Hakage said as he placed the pipe back into his mouth and left.

" Heh heh heh" kakashi chuckled as he glared.

'_I haven't seen anko for a while… this might be fun…'_kakashi thought to himself as he left into the room to give kizumu the bad news.

" Hey kakashi-sensei- - -" Naruto said as he walked into the room.

"NARUTO DUCK!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

CLANGK!

Naruto fell backwards as a steel flowerpot came flying passed kakashi and hit him square on the face.

'_sigh… I __told__ him to duck!'_ kakashi thought to himself.

The chuunin exams started and kizumu couldn't stand that she had to stay there and do nothing!!!!

Finally a month passed by and kizumu was happy to know that sasuke had passed and is going to fight a guy ,who sakura described as a psycho, and surely enough is going to win.

Kizumu knew that she probably missed half of the exam but she couldn't take it so she sneeked out of the hospital and left to go to the stadium and saw her brother hurt along with a girl with four ponytails and guy with weird makeup and a hat with cat ears holding another guy with red hair and a huge gourd.

"NII-SAN!!!!!" Kizumu yelled as she saw sasuke ran after the team as they tried to leave. Kizumu never thought that might be the last time she would see her brother.


	7. Unfortunate meeting

Unfortunate meeting

Three years kizumu hasn't seen her brother and she fought the urge to go find him but happily she got a mission to take her mind of her brother.

"Ahh! Kizumu perfect timing!!!! I have a mission for you! I need you to go with kazekage to his village and stay with him. We have information that the akatsuki members will try to attack his village so we're sending you. Oh!!! Speak of the devil!!!! Hello kazekage!" Tsunade said as she turned a bit to look at kizumus' left side.

Kizumu turned around as her long waist-length hair also moved gracefully with her and Her mouth fell opened when she saw who it was.

"GAARA?!? Is that you?!?" kizumu exclaimed as she looked up and down at gaara.

" KIZUMU!?! I-I thought y-you died! I heard it" Gaara also exclaimed as he looked at his childhood friend who looked like a goddess.

"Hmmm? You both know each other? Oh, well! At least it saves me the time to introduce each other. Kazekage this is the kunoichi that is going to stay with you." Tsunade said.

Kizumu walked with gaara and as they got to the outside of the building and saw the same people three years ago who helped a certain boy escape her brother.

"WHOA!!!!!! NIIIIICE!" Kankerou said as he saw gaara with kizumu.

Temari ignored her dimwit brother, "Is she the one?" temari asked gaara and he nodded.

The four of them got to the sand village and kizumu was frustrated. Kankerou did not stop hitting on her for three days!

Kizumu was happy to be in her room that was gave to her by gaara in his mansion. She immediately took a bath and as soon as she finished she only put on her black lace underwear and matching bra the started to comb her long hair. Then she sighed as she heard a knock on the door and walked toward it to opene it to expect kankerou standing there.

"Gaara? W-what are you doing here?" Kizumu said as she was surprised to see her childhood friend standing there also looking at her. Gaara Notice how curvy she is. She had nice hips that dipped into her waist and as he looked up he saw her huge breasts that looked as though they were about to pop out of her bra.

" Gaara what Are you----HMPHFRR!!!!!" Kizumu was silenced as gaara planted his lips on hers. Her Eyes went wide as plates and grabbed onto gaaras' shoulders to try to push him off but her efforts were in vain.

Kizumu was pushed against the door and her muscles tensed as his long fingers caressed one side of her face and were placed on your left shoulder. The other hand grabbed her face and brought it in front of his. Slowly she opened her eyes, fear could be read in them. The kazekage raised his other hand and caressed her cheek slightly only to be placed on her other shoulder. "Please... no! this is wrong" she whispered once again, hoping he would let her go. Seconds later she found her lips claimed by his in a hungry demanding kiss. She didn't reply it. Instantly the lips removed themselves and she found herself looking in two very lust filled eyes.  
Gaara stepped closer as she felt him grab one of her hands and guides it slowly into his pants. Her body is now pinned in between him and the door. His hand released her hand. Quickly she pulled it back but didn't get far as he grabbed it again.

"Now be careful" he spoke as he started to rub her hand against his erection. The feeling of it all sickened her and made her feel helpless at the same time. After a little while he let go of her hand and placed it on the door above her. Now she had to do everything her self. she stopped for a spit second then started again. She carefully placed her hand around his shaft and started to move slightly. Her fingers caressed the top and gently massaged his balls, just like he had showed her a few minutes ago. She soon noticed the gaaras' breathing got a little jagged and he slowly started to lean against her body. His face as buried in her neck and she felt his warm breathe against the skin of her neck and he breath in he essence. Suddenly his body started to move against her hand. She knew he was fucking your hand right now, trying to make himself come, thogh she did not dare to go against him. For the first time she was scared of him. She looked at him carefully and found his Icy blue eyes filled with lust as he continued to pump in and out her hand. Then he suddenly stopped. Surprised had probably been written on her face cause gaara smiled at her shortly before speaking "I'm not done with you yet." He then placed his hands on the back on her shoulders and straightened himself. Seconds later she felt the hands push her down and seconds later she were on y her knees. She know what he wanted her to do and so she slowly raise her hands, put them on the top of his pants and slip them off. "Good girl" she heared him whisper. She stop for a split second look up at him, hoping he would tell her that she didn't had to do this. "Now...go on" he spoke as he looked down at her straight in the eye. She took his pants off totally, leaving him almost naked. After that She carefully remove the rest. She had turned your head towards the ground, she didn't want to see his fully erected manhood. A low growl was heard as she felt herself get pushed back a little. Gaara was getting anxious, he wanted to feel her lips on his manhood. He grabbed her head forcefully and after a little struggle got her to open her mouth so he could push in. Tears filled her eyes as she almost choked. He didn't waist any more time and started to pump into her trying to make himself come.


End file.
